Shades Of Grey, A Mass Effect Fanfic
by DyslexicChicken
Summary: Basically the story of a young Asari dancer's life and the events that happen during that, at the beginning of the story she is 98 years old.


Shades of Grey, a Mass Effect Fanfic

Omega, 2181,

The bright, colourful and seemingly omnipresent lights of Afterlife shrouded the young Asari's body in a transparent haze, as the contours of her body shone in the blinding light. Her movements were graceful and swift, almost entrancing, the revealing outfit she wore only emphasised her beauty and elegance.

The young Asari quickly glanced around her immediate area, attempting not to disrupt her dance, she saw a gang of Krogan angrily ranting at the obviously intimidated bouncer over, what appeared to be, a spilt drink. She'd seen that same group in Afterlife for almost every night for a week now usually finding something to complain about but this one night especially they'd been watching her, or at least she thought they were, and for the first time in a while she was scared, yet also a little thrilled to be noticed.

The music boomed from the speakers that lined the densely populated VIP area, and as the crowds mashed together she just did what she was paid to do, dance.

The Krogan patrons became even more boisterous even inciting several other's against Aria's hired thugs, bad move the Asari thought to herself, she'd seen what'd happened to Aria's enemies before, sufficed to say they could probably fit in a cup.

Suddenly a shot was fired, a Batarian lay lifeless against a wall, the dancer's ducked as a barrage of bullets and biotic attacks whizzed from all corners of the club almost instantaneously after the first shot. Another dancer, Laita Karegh nar Icktomi, was on the floor she was a good friend of the Asari and, wary of the fragile Quarian immune system, rushed over to the girl who layed lifelessly on the table she had been dancing on.

Laita's head slowly rose from it's stationary postition against the table, the young Asari heaved a sigh of relief, but as she became more aware of her own surroundings she felt a sharp pain in her right thigh. Dark purple liquid spilled onto the flooring and she fell to the cold, metallic ground, tears rushing down her face.

She felt a slight tugging feeling on her back, her friends distinctive three fingers attempting to lift her. The Asari rotated her head so she could see the Quarian and managed, with great difficulty, to roll herself over but then almost out of nowhere a surviving yet injured Krogan charged towards the duo plucking Laita from the ground by her thin neck, shaking her madly, then discarding her like unwanted food, smashing her fragile faceplate. The Asari saw her face, she was mouthing run before drifting into unconsciousness and presumably, death.

The young Asari 'woman' tried her hardest to escape, frantically crawling towards the exit clawing her way forward, the snarl's of the Krogan in the background were enough to panic her, turning, she saw the Krogan laughing at her getaway attempt then he began slowly and ominously stomping towards her.

She crawled ever more frantically away, then she felt his musty breath on her exposed neck and he whispered in his deep, beastlike voice.

"It's your lucky day princess." He softly grabbed her delicate, and likely broken, foot almost implying a bit of care towards the girl.

The Krogan then paused and something dripped on the Asari, it was thick and smelled like tar, blood maybe? She glanced upwards not wanting to incur the Krogan's wrath and, to her surprise she saw his headplate ripped off of his wrinkled face, cries of agony promptly followed.

Behind the girl Aria gave a subtle smile towards, before pulverizing the Krogan with his own headplate. The Girl let out a brief sigh before realizing the gravity of her situation and the fact that the 'queen' of Omega was situated directly behind her.

The Krogan lay dead in a pool of his own blood, piercing orange eyes now vacant, peaceful.

Aria's troops swarmed the VIP area, which was littered with bodies, then Aria carelessly, yet strongly approached the steps to her private area, seemingly unphased by the death and destruction. Half the club was in ruins, but things still went on as normal, it was another 17 minutes til' the guards discovered the Asari and realised that she was still alive. Several Batarians lazily transported the near dead girl to a medical clinic in a neighboring district. The doctor's were grubby covered in dirt, just like their workspace, but they seemed competent enough and around ten minutes later the operation was done, but the kindly looking Turian doctor still needed to take the Asari's details.

"So" said the Turian "That wounds healing up nicely, you should be up and ready in a few day's but I've still gotta take a few details."

"Oh go, ahead." The Asari said approvingly.

"Right first of all, what's your name and age?"

"My name? It's Briannis, Briannis Tra'vern and I was 98 last month."

"98, eh wish I could look as good as you at that age, but I understand you're quite young for your species, correct?"

"Yeah, I'm barely an adult." She sighed, with a hint of embarrassment.

"Right, so are you feeling okay? Being treated well?"

"As good as you can be on Omega."


End file.
